Uchiha Itachi, you will be mine
by Catgirl Akai
Summary: Itachi has many secret admirers, but this one is a bit more forceful then the rest. Oneshot for Corvin.


Hey, everyone! Akai here. With a oneshot to celebrate my return. I actually started this before i left. It was meant to be a birthday gift for my dearest rival Marlo. But i never finished it.

Here it is though. As a super belated gift.

Itachi x Orochimaru oneshot.

I disclaim and the likes.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi. Sex god. Genius. Lady's man.

Itachi was a senior in high school. Just three more painful months and he was finally free. Well… from these fools at least. Then he'd have to deal with the fangirls in the college he went to. And the fangirls in the job he got. And of course the fangirls in the old people home. Yeah… he'd never escape fangirls. But he could escape these fangirls.

He looked at himself one last time in the mirror before leaving his house. Perfect as always. Hopped into his car, waited for the pipsqueak and his boy toy to get in and drove to school. The moment they arrived Sasuke and Naruto began their quarreling. It was annoying at home. But at school it was heaven sent. Itachi could at _least_ make it to his locker without being harassed too much when Sasuke was around. The little lady's man was good for something!

When he opened his locker he was surprised. There was a single note sitting delicately on his books. The fact that there was a love note in his locker wasn't surprising. The fact that fifty of them didn't fall on his feet the second he opened his locker was surprising. He glanced over at a trashcan and saw the notes he assumed were meant for him. Then he took the single note and opened it.

'_I hope you don't mind me disposing of your garbage, I wanted to ensure you would receive this._

_It is not a love note._

_It is a warning._

_Uchiha Itachi, you will be mine.'_

Itachi raised a brow when he finished reading and looked around to see if there was a clone of him somewhere. That certainly sounded like something he would say. Who in the world was that confident? They had to be overly stupid or overly attractive to write** the** Uchiha Itachi a note like that. He was hoping for the latter…

Throughout the day strange occurrences continued happening. Like roses randomly appearing on his desk and fangirls keeping away from him in the halls and having fearful looks when they saw him. It was pleasant… but strange… very strange…

Mayhaps this new stalker had scared all the others into staying away? Well if that was the case Itachi didn't quite mind this stalker. She was powerful and confident and others feared her. She might be quite worthy of the Uchiha's affections if he was right about her.

This is how the next few days passed. He'd go to his locker to find a note with a poem or something or another and all his other notes were in the trash. And then roses in each of his classes, 32 roses in total thus far.

It was simply killing him.

"I have to know!" he said dramatically in his fourth period class rushing out. One of his classmates smirked at this and politely asked to be excused to the bathroom a few minutes later. Itachi sat in the bathroom, wondering if it was safe to go back to the class room just yet, or if his teacher would perchance try to kill him.

He sighed, and decided to take a chance when a rose was slipped under the stall. Itachi's eyes widened, it was his secret admirer! He quickly got to his feet; he just had to know who it was! When he shoved the door open he was faced with golden eyes.

"Have you enjoyed my presents?" the man purred. Itachi was truly taken aback by the person before him. He looked somewhat like a snake. His skin was a sickly gray and his eyes were small slits that seemed to pierce all that they touched with their cold stare. Despite these rather odd physical traits the man was still quite beautiful. Itachi raised a brow and smirked at him "so you're the one scaring my fangirls away?"

"Indeed. Does that bother you?"

"No, it's quite refreshing not having to run between classes."

"Then why don't we make this a permanent thing? With me at your side no one will dare glance at you."

Itachi gave the man a sideways glance. He was a bit creepy... but still rather attractive. There was only one way to find out if this arrangement would work. The Uchiha grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into the stall they had been standing in front of.

Twenty minutes later Naruto and Sasuke walked into the bathroom. Sasuke pulled away from their passionate kiss to look around "check under the stalls" he demanded. Before Naruto could do as he was told a stall door open and a gray-skinned man walked out with a rather disgruntled Itachi in tow.

"So what's your name?"

"Orochimaru"

"You'll be coming to my home after school" the eldest Uchiha said heading for the door. Sasuke seemed to have lost the ability to speak and just stared as Orochimaru smirked and followed his brother.

"Looks like you have a brother in law" Naruto said with a cheeky grin. "Shut up and get in a stall... a different one though" he said with a shiver.

* * *

Short, yes i know. But i'm getting back into the groove of writing fanfictions so bare with me.

Review please!


End file.
